The Light of the Moon Shines On Side A
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Two-Parter, Part 2 Posted By Kamen Rider Omega at a later date: Futa!Usagi, 4 absolutely gorgeous Inner Senshi absolute and willing concubines. 2 of them star with their beloved Usagi in this, this Side A: Ami and Minako. Stick around for the end notes, yeah? All is explained there. Otherwise, Read, Enjoy'n Review !


**The Light of the Moon Shines On: Side A**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 _Ami relished the taste and texture of Usagi's new cock as she greedily sucked it like a pro._

When Mizuno Ami A.K.A Sailor Mercury serviced her future queen's royal lady-penis, it did not matter to her one bit why she had it in the first place or how it was painfully hard and throbbing almost 24 hours a day and night (especially at night). What matter to Ami and what mattered to Usagi was the feeling of the bluenette's lips, mouth, tongue and nimble, naturally-cold fingers on Sailor Moon's cock as she serviced her whenever and wherever.

The medical background of Ami's family and her (in Usagi's honest opinion) infinite knowledge lent the Water and Ice Sailor Senshi a distinctive edge in the sexual education department.

And of course, Usagi's mind was blown each time by the incredible oral sex knowledge and skills of Ami, as the bluenette sucked her off, all eight inches of heroic girl-dick of Usagi's.

"A-Aaaami-chaaa-ah~! Oh God...oh my God...Ami-chan, you're...you're so amazing...your mouth...it feels incredible...aahhh", Usagi whined and sighed and moaned as she leaned back on the wall next to her bed as the super-long haired futa girl sat on the soft covers with Ami on all fours between her spread thighs, servicing Usagi with the most incredibly-alluring and erection-springing eyes, beautiful blue orbs that gazed in the most lewd fashion ever at Usagi from between her legs.

Her cheeks drawn inward, taking controlled breaths through her nose, Ami sucked on Usagi's cock like she wouldn't be able to make it through the rest of the day (a school day, even!) without the sweet, most nutritional and vitamins-rich semen of her future queen, early in the morning, effectively tending to Usagi's futa morning wood.

With a wet pop!, Ami pulled her lips off of Usagi's dick, raining down butterfly kisses all over it; quick kisses to the bottom of the shaft, clean of any balls, almost teasing the dripping petals below the base of Usagi's cock. Kisses up the back of it, kisses all over the hot, pink-and-purple head.

Ami worshipped Usagi's penis all without ever breaking eye contact with Usagi.

What set Usagi off, what sent her into a blissful orgasm that landed one burst of girl-semen on Ami's cheek and nose was the bluenette's beg of "Cum for me, Usagi-chan! Please, feed me with your love!"

"Aaaahhh Ami-chan oh Goooddd!" Usagi cried out into her room's (conveniently) sound-proofed walls as she ejaculated, with Ami's eyes widening almost in panic at the waste of her beloved's sweet spunk, quickly giving Usagi a scolding look but then, her eyes closed in bliss and satisfaction as she went back down and basically sealed off any chance of semen escaping by closing her lips around Usagi's bursting cock, swallowing every single last, huge salvo of output from the head, taking it all like a pro, and even a professional porn star would feel inadequate before Ami's masterful display of how a blowjob is truly performed.

"Mou, Usagi-chan! Give me a warning next time! Your semen simply cannot go to waste! Do you understand, Usagi-chan~?" Ami moaned-scolded the blonde, giving some gentle and soothing kisses here and there to the shaft as it went limp just a bit, proud at herself for servicing her future queen like no-one else ever could. But...she could perhaps teach them...? In any case, Usagi blushed hotly and scratched her cheek, giving a cute little giggle and a sheepish "Sorry!" and then, the blonde took Ami by the chin and cheek and pulled her up and in for a deep, long, hot passionate kiss as a reward for her incredible morning blowjob.

"Thank you so much, Ami-chan. I know I'll be in the best mood ever all day today~! I love you, Ami-chan!"

Usagi's smile warmed Ami's heart and then, the blonde carefully and delicately cleaned Ami's beautiful face of the accidental facial she gave her just a minute prior.

And then, Ami was quick to seize Usagi's wrist and lick the fingers clean of her spunk, letting Usagi's now-clean middle finger pop out of her mouth with a wet, lewd sound, and then, she gave her a big smile.

"Anytime, Usagi-chan! I love you too~"

Then, the two smiled and got ready for school in...

"Ahhh! Ohhh no, we're gonna be so late! C'mon, c'mon! Ami-chan, let's go!"

"Ahhh mou, Usagi-chan! Not my perfect attendance record~!"

 **-Side A-**

 _"Ah, aaaahhaa, Usagi...Usagi-chan...oh fuck! Usagi-chan, harder, harder!"_

Aino Minako. Sailor Venus, formerly Sailor V and Usagi's childhood crush long before she actually met/and made love to the blonde, herself.

She was kinky.

She was **really** kinky.

All it took for Usagi to willingly ravage her like a dog in heat, bent over the kitchen table in Minako's own home was the breathy moan-whisper of "Usa-ko, the kitchen, Love Me Chain **, please~!"** earlier on.

This led to Minako transforming into Sailor Venus and then, doing some adjustments using months of "research" alongside Ami, and then, unleashing her Love Me Chain...on herself right after transforming.

So then, Usagi stood behind the bent-over Minako, with Sailor Venus clad in a sailor suit that looked like two sizes too small for her beautiful, magnificent and voluptuous figure.

Her large breasts had long since spilled out of her top, the brooch prickling the inner halves of the tits that were mashed against the cold marble surface of her kitchen table as Usagi rocked her hips back and forth, thrusting into her beloved bombshell of a blonde girlfriend/concubine/willing sex slave, as the pace things were going; it was access granted to the modified sailor suit actually being bottomless, ending at Minako's slim waist.

Usagi, agreeing gleefully to Minako's demands, grabbed the Love Me Chain had held Minako's forearms bound and tied together and then, tugged on it hard with one hand while squeezing Mina's waist hard, and then, she rammed her girl-dick into her squelching, squirting pussy with renewed vigor, each pump harder than the last.

The wet sounds of pussy juice and girl-penis pre-cum mixing together and dripping onto the pristine floor of the kitchen, Usagi and Minako's combined groans, moans and cries of bliss, a few cries louder than others, especially when Usagi buried her face in Minako's back, nuzzling the rich, luscious long golden tresses of her beloved friend as she fucked her silly from behind, and then, Usagi reached around to grab and play with Minako's bouncing breasts.

"Mina-chan, Mina-chan, ohhh sweet Mina-chan...I love, I love, I...I'm gonna...Mina-chanI'mgonnacuuum...!"

Minako's response was utter gibberish in broken English and Japanese as Usagi's hips seemingly took on a life of their own and the blonde behind her began to ram and thrust and fuck Minako like her life depended on this one imminent ejaculation.

In fact, Usagi fucked Minako so hard, the other blonde's orange high heel-clad feet actually left the floor and began to bounce up and down with the sheer raw force and urgency of Usagi's pumps into her pussy from behind.

The exclamation point to the rampant heat and kinkiness and Usagi fucking Minako doggy style over the kitchen table was a combined scream of "I LOVE YOU!" as Usagi rammed into Minako one final time to then let off a flood of girl-baby batter into Minako's eager, hungry, hot and wet and greedy pussy, setting off her fellow blonde's own orgasm in the incredible, mind-and-lower-body-numbing process.

When the blazing heat let up and left room for the sweet and warm afterglow, Usagi winced as she literally fell on her cute butt on the cold floor of the kitchen, her legs no longer able to keep her on her feet.

Usagi relaxed against the wall behind her and then, she giggled weakly as she caught Minako in her arms before the blonde could slip unceremoniously to the floor.

"Easy, easy, Mina-chan~!" Usagi cooed in Minako's ear as the future queen cradled and maneuvered her concubine's body to rest sideways in her lap, with Minako's gentle, exhausted breath tickling her bare collarbone as they sat against the wall.

"Usako...Usakoishi...that was incredible...I love you so much..." Minako spoke with a voice thick with emotion, a voice that promised joy, utter devotion and eternal loyalty, along with incredible instances of kinky passion for as long as they and their friends and fellow future wives lived.

"I love you too, Mina-chan, you kinky little Aphrodite-chan, you~"

That was the cue for both girls and lovers to burst into giggles at the accurate comparison.

"Hmph! I'm **way** prettier than Aphrodite, Usagi-chan! You know this~!"

"Well...your pussy sure is **way** tighter~!"

"..." And for once, Minako was a blushing hot mess while Usagi just smiled and cupped her chin to pull her in for a sweet, gentle, loving lip lock.

 **To Be Concluded in Side B: Rei and Makoto**

 **Notes: So…this happened, fellas. What'cha think? You want more? Well, unfortunately, that's not *my* call to make. Why? Because if you want to see Rei and Makoto get the Moon Bunny dick, you'll have to keep close tabs on my good friend and co-author of this two-shot, Kamen Rider Omega, whose computer is absolutely on the fritz right now, so, you beautiful guy and girl perverts will have to wait a bit till Omega-kun writes the Side B of this story, Futa!Usagi making Fiery Futa Love-Love to everyone's favorite Fire and Thunder and Lightning Senshi~ ;3**

 **Until then, be sure to reward my personal efforts to bring you Usagi's performances with Ami and Minako, the smooth queen, Usagi-chan! Man, this was *so* much fun to write! Thanks Omega-kun for lending me your ear here~! :D**

 **So, this story here is over. Stick around and keep tabs on Kamen Rider Omega for Side B: Rei and Makoto! Also, why does Usagi have a dick? More like, why not? :3 Why won't Mamoru be so much as mentioned here? Well, why not? 8D Just sayin', take this story for what it is. And…well…who knows? Perhaps, one day further down the line…Usagi's harem may happen to expand and reach the Outer, eh, edge of the Solar System. Who knows, who knows~? ;P**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
